


Our lovely pup

by MinnieSweaterPaws



Series: And so they were 3 [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Collars, Excessive use of petnames, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Seo Changbin is Whipped, but its cute, idek what this is..., not much happens, specifically pup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieSweaterPaws/pseuds/MinnieSweaterPaws
Summary: Seungmin never wanted them to find out, not until he was comfortable enough but now, this was just so shameful.Or alternatively, Seungmin explores a new "interest" of his and gets caught but his boyfriends are sweethearts and lovingly indulge him
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: And so they were 3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	Our lovely pup

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!!  
If you thought I was a sole fluff writer...you are going to be very disappointed now because this is...spicy.  
Please heed the tags! It's not a lot of smut but it's smut nonetheless and this is focused on the smut despite it being kinda cute and fluffy lol  
Thank you Hachi again for being the best beta/hypeperson!!
> 
> Alright now..on with the sweet filth💛

It was a cozy autumn day. Seungmin got back to their shared apartment earlier than usual. He knew both his boyfriends were still at work and class respectively, so he decided to make himself comfortable and work on some lecture notes. Turning on the kettle, he pulled out his favorite blue mug with the cute corgi and a peppermint teabag from the cupboard tapping his fingers on the counter as he waited for the water to boil. Seungmin stared out of the small kitchen window, his gaze following the fallen leaves as he hummed to some arbitrary tune. It was rare for him to come back to an empty apartment. Changbin and Hyunjin were always around both because they had their own little office spaces here and since he was the one who usually occupied the library to study for hours until one of them would call him to come home. He loved his boyfriends dearly but moments like this were so rare that he truly treasured them.

Days like this also brought his mind reeling to all the things he could do in private without his two partners distracting and spying on him. He felt his face heat up at the thought of them finding out the new interest he was hoarding. The whistling sound of the old kettle rang through the apartment, snapping Seungmin back to reality. He poured the hot water into his mug watching as the liquid took on a muddy yellow color. With the steaming mug in hand he moved to grab his favorite blue blanket from their shared bedroom. He wrapped the soft fabric around his legs and sank into the comfort of all the pillows surrounding him, knees propped up just enough for his laptop to be placed comfortably.

Seungmin was always known to be cautious. He would go all the way to the corner of an empty street to use the crosswalk even if it meant double the steps. He was the type who would always have a certain percentage of his income set aside for emergency money. Seungmin did not like taking chances unless he had carefully thought about the consequences and this applied to odd internet searches as well. It started as a mere curiosity. The younger had stumbled upon a shoe box in the depth of their sock drawer. He was about to throw the mystery box away if it wasn’t for the contents inside. Seungmin was still not sure who owned the diamond shaped plug but judging from the pink color he had a feeling it was Hyunjin. If that hadn’t been enough the small collar next to the plug definitely caught his attention. It wasn’t just a simple choker, no, it was a full fledged jewel studded pale rose leather collar, one that did not seem very fitting for Kkami especially not when it was hidden with a toy that he knew was definitely not for dogs.

It wasn’t like kinks were anything new in their relationship. They had their fair share of dynamics in the bedroom. Seungmin even remembered the one night Hyunjin had brought back pieces of black lace from his internship, claiming that he wanted to use them for his next assignment, instead the younger had found himself bound by the fabric that night. His senses tingled thinking back to how he was stripped of his sight, restraint to any sort of movement while sensitive to each little kiss laid upon him. Seungmin appreciated how Changbin took him hard that day, not holding back while Hyunjin swallowed around him more than once making him forget the stress his parents had put on him. He also remembered the lasting touches while being squished between the two people he loved the most and the mumbled good nights. His partners always knew how to properly take care of him and despite the out of ordinary turn that night took, he was happy it happened. They found out more about each other since then, the trust was built and it only spurred on more experimentation. But this was barely a month ago and with finals and Changbin’s senior thesis, the three of them rarely ever had enough time for more than just a few quick shower blowjobs or lazy morning handies.

  
Seungmin sighed, taking a sip from his tea to calm himself. He placed the mug on the coffee table before opening the incognito window of his browser to start his adventure. Typing in the first few search words was always embarrassing but once it was over with Seungmin couldn’t help but zone in.

  
He was so focused looking at various toys that he hadn’t noticed the front door opening and his two boyfriends slip into the living room until there were strong arms around his chest. Seungmin shrieked as Changbin placed a wet kiss on his cheek, his laptop close to falling and crashing into pieces. The arms around him loosened as he was scrambling to catch the device, shutting it closed in the process. He could hear Hyunjin laugh obnoxiously from the kitchen. “Minnie what were you so focused on? I haven’t seen you this spaced out since we put you through three consecutive orgasms babe,” Hyunjin said teasingly, his tone so nonchalant it caught Seungmin off-guard. His face heated up, tinting his cheeks in a rosy color. From the side he could hear Changbin’s chuckles quickly turning into full blown laughter. Seungmin was trying to hide his embarrassment with a pout while also very subtly pulling the blankets back up to hide the hard-on he was sporting. The older rounded the couch and placed himself next to him sneakily taking the laptop away with one hand as he used his other to pull Seungmin into his arms, placing a quick peck on his lips.

  
“Jinnie you little brat, you made Minnie all flustered,” Changbin said in a fake scolding tone. Seungmin took the opportunity to snuggle into the elder, hiding his blush while trying to will away the thoughts that got him all worked up. He pouted a bit more at the teasing of his two boyfriends but didn’t dare to look up when Changbin pulled him closer to his side. He felt the older shifting around assuming it was to get more comfortable but before his brain could really focus on what Changbin was doing, it was already too late.

  
“Hyunjin, come here right now,” he heard Changbin call out, the grin was so obvious that Seungmin didn’t have to look up to see what was happening. His suspicions were confirmed when he lifted his head to peak over the tiny male holding him. His eyes widened and he fumbled to climb over his boyfriend to get to his laptop that was sitting opened on the other end of the couch.  
“Hyuunngg!” Seungmin let out his best pleading whine, making the older almost relent. Before Changbin could shut off the laptop, and let the topic rest -- he felt bad for his little pup after all, Hyunjin had already snatched it and was now looking through the websites that were still open.

  
“Minnie,” he said absentmindedly, still scrolling and clicking, his eyes glued onto the screen. “Is this why you were so shy?” he padded around the topic carefully. Hyunjin was a brat but he knew that when Seungmin gets stressed he would bottle things up until either him or Changbin coaxed it out of him. Seungmin would never suggest anything new to their sex life, he would always just follow and take what the two older wanted to try. Sometimes Hyunjin was concerned that they were overstepping boundaries but Changbin had always taken care of the two, making sure that everything was communicated properly and they knew what to do if things got uncomfortable. He exchanged a look with the older before glancing at Seungmin, the younger’s eyes were cast down and his shoulders slumped in embarrassment.

  
Seungmin never wanted them to find out, not until he was comfortable enough but now, this was just so shameful.  
“Oh baby, come here.” He felt Changbin’s arms wrap around him again.

  
“There is nothing to be embarrassed about you know that.” Changbin's tone was soft, he felt the older move to card his fingers through Seungmin's brown locks.

  
“We love you so much Min, we can pretend that we never saw anything,” he could feel Hyunjin move closer, wrapping himself around Seungmin from the other side, his long limbs reaching all the way to Changbin, playing with the older’s hair while nuzzling into Seungmin's neck.

  
“Minnie, say something…?” Hyunjin mumbled against the golden skin of his neck. Seungmin shifted in his lovers arms, placing his head on Changbin’s shoulder while taking Hyunjin’s hands in his to play with the long fingers.

  
“I-..I’m okay, you don’t have to pretend, that wouldn’t be fair to you guys,” he said softly, eyes fixated on the ring on Hyunjins index finger. Hyunjin placed his chin on Seungmin's shoulder, leaving soft kisses on his jaw as a sign of understanding. The younger hummed in content, his voice more confident as he continued,“I just don’t know how to do this... you both are so much more experienced and as much as I do my research I feel like you take care of me so much more than I do of either of you." Being held with so much love and care Seungmin let all his doubts and uncertainties of the past weeks tumble out. Changbin’s arms around him tightened and Hyunjin was squeezing their intertwined hands as a form of reassurance.

  
“I guess I wanted to always try something like this b-but I was afraid to actually voice it,” he took a deep breath before continuing. Glancing at his two partners, seeing the fond looks they both carried he took the leap and uttered the question that he had been holding in for so long

  
“W-would you help me...I-I mean would you two help puppy Seungmin please?” Seungmin squeezed his eyes shut, his cheeks were flaring up but not entirely in shame this time, he was embarrassed but it also had felt so right. He felt hot from arousal. Letting out a shaky breath Seungmin pulled the ends of his sweater down in an attempt to cover more of his growing erection. He could feel the arm around his shoulder tense up while Hyunjin practically jumped up from his seat. Great. He thought, I must have scared them off… Growing anxious, Seungmin sank back into the couch, his doubts coming back at full force. His vision was turning blurry and he quickly straightened himself ready to wave it off with one of his blunt ironic lines, playing it off as a joke maybe.

  
Seungmin was disappointed, sure, but he knew this was too much to ask for and regretted it immediately. He really should’ve just kept it to himself. Hyunjin even gave him a way out. The younger took a deep breath and readied himself.

  
"I'm sor-- unnngh--"

  
That, he did not expect. Hyunjin had him pinned to the couch, plump lips working fervently against his. The two of them kissed sloppily, always over eager to take control. But it was so natural that Seungmin easily fell into rhythm, almost forgetting that he was about to apologize. The older pushed him further back into the cushions, moving to straddle his lap. Their tongues worked together in harmony despite the few messy sucks that were exchanged that left both of them panting.

  
Changbin had taken the liberty in the meantime to run his hands up and down Seungmin’s side and lower back stopping at his ribcage ever so often to trace mindless patterns on the sensitive skin. Pulling away for air, Hyunjin took the opportunity to latch onto the youngers neck, Seungmin could feel his boyfriend’s tongue leaving small trails of saliva on his lower jaw. He shivered as the cold air hit him. The younger threw his head back, allowing his partners better access as Changbin began attacking the other side of Seungmin’s neck. The older was sucking a mark right under his ear, a spot that made the younger moan in pleasure.

  
“Of course we would love to take care of you pup,” Changbin whispered hotly into his ear, biting it slightly for emphasis. Seungmin let out an embarrassing whimper, accidentally canting his hips up grinding right into Hyunjins groin. They both groaned out of pleasure, leaving Changbin to chuckle against Seungmin’s shoulder, loving how he had elicited such sounds from both of his boyfriends. He continued trailing kisses down to Seungmin’s collarbone, scraping teeth here and there but not quite enough to break skin. Seungmin was biting his lip, eyes shut close tightly, as he let himself be ravished by his lovers. He was trying hard not to hump himself dry against Hyunjin's hips. Another whine left his lips as Hyunjin moved down, sliding his shirt up to latch onto his sensitive buds. With both of his boyfriends working on all parts of exposed skin, Seungmin began to lose himself, pants and gasps growing louder and more sharp by the second. Forgetting about any shame that had still lingered, he fell apart in the care and pleasure of each touch that was given to him.

  
Hyunjin moved to grip Seungmin's hips stalling any movement. The younger was close to whining again but chose to give the older one of his signature puppy looks. It seemed to work wonders as Hyunjin guided himself down harder now. His moans were completely swallowed by the older as their kisses deepened and their tongues worked in harmony. Seungmin could feel Changbin get up to retrieve something from their bedroom but was too occupied to care. Hyunjin was now trailing the pads of his fingers over Seungmin’s hipbone, playing around with the band of his boxers. “Pup, what would you like us to do now that you’re all riled up huh,” he said with a smirk, using his index finger to trace the shape of Seungmin’s hard cock. A high pitched whimper left the younger's lips as Hyunjin mercilessly started applying more pressure each time his finger was grazing the sensitive head.  
“I-i--nngh Jinnie p-please,” he forced out, his voice barely above a whisper. He opened his eyes just enough to give a pleading look.  
The older chuckled, “Minnie, you’re so cute,” he cooed, his fingers now replaced by his palm, adding just enough pressure to the curve of the head to make Seungmin a squirming mess, “but you need to tell us specifically what you want, can you do that?” Hyunjin was now gripping Seungmin's cock through the fabric of his shorts, stroking him harshly.

  
“Ahh, J-jinnie can’t please,” Seungmin was gasping for air, his hand hovering over Hyunjin’s in an attempt to stop the older.  
“Please what babe?" the older said, his other hand now playing with Seungmin’s nipples. His eyes were firmly shut as he struggled to form coherent sentences. Another sharp gasp escaped his lips as Hyunjin was now reaching into his boxers to grip his length, barely caressing it loosely in his grip before roughly palming the head, spreading the precum that was oozing out in big pearly spurts. He was embarrassingly close already but it had been so long since they did anything this intimate and Seungmin was already riled up from his earlier ventures. Not wanting this to end so soon, he placed his hand on Hyunjin’s wrist in an attempt to stop the older.  
“Hmmm--ahh s-stop please, w-hnnn will come,” Seungmin panted, each ending syllable dragging into a moan as Hyunjin tightened his grip, fully stroking the younger with deliberate twists of his wrists, knowing just how to leave fleeting touches to the head with the tips of his fingers to make Seungmin go wild.

  
“But pup,” Hyunjin growled lowly, “we are just getting started, aren’t we hyung?” Only now did Seungmin realize that Changbin was back with his favorite vanilla lube in one hand and was that the pink collar he saw? Seungmin wasn’t able to continue his train of thought as the smell of the lube was intoxicating and clouding his mind. Changbin was already coating his fingers with the liquid and Seungmin whimpered in anticipation. Hyunjin momentarily stopped his teasing and went to place wet kisses all over Seungmin’s neck as he helped strip the younger of his shorts and boxers. Once he was stripped, he could feel Hyunjin fumble with something around his neck, the cold but smooth leather merely ghosting his flushed skin. “Is this okay Minnie?” the older asked, carefully searching Seungmin’s face for any type of discomfort. Squirming slightly in arousal, Seungmin nodded hoping that it was enough indication for Hyunjin to continue.

  
“Babe I need you to talk to me or I won’t put it on." The older almost looked concerned with how dazed Seungmin was to not even be able to speak. “Y-yes, uhm..it’s okay Jinnie p-please.” The whimper that left his lips was so desperate that Seungmin knew he was a goner. His mouth hung open as little huffs escaped in an attempt to breathe properly. He was so worked up just from this that he didn’t know what else to do but stay pliant and let his forehead rest on Hyunjin’s shoulder as his boyfriend secured the pink studded collar around his neck.

  
After making sure that the restraint wasn’t too tight, Hyunjin pulled him in for a sweet slow kiss, letting the younger relax and get lost in their care. The older pulled away as Changbin moved to peck him on the lips, sweet and short. “Face down babe,” Changbin commanded softly, carefully pulling Hyunjin into a kiss to coax him away. Seungmin quickly obliged, perking his butt up in the air, laying his head on his arms that were placed on a pillow near the end of the couch. He shifted to “adjust," wiggling his ass cutely while also making sure his sweater rode up enough to expose his back. He knew his boyfriends loved how smooth his skin was and the way his tiny waist showed. Soon enough Hyunjin was tracing fingers over his spine, leaving kisses on the milky skin while Changbin placed himself behind the youngest. Seungmin felt the calloused skin of Changbin’s rough fingers against the firm flesh of his ass as the older kneaded his cheeks.

  
“Look at you pup, already teasing us?” the oldest said, giving Seungmin’s ass a light teasing slap. Seungmin suppressed a whimper not wanting to admit how much he liked the slight sting. His voice failed him seconds later as a loud moan slipped out, the feeling of Changbin slowly pushing into him was overwhelming. Hyunjin began teasing his nipples hovering over him as he left love bites all over his back. By the time Changbin had slipped in his second finger Seungmin was a mess. The squelching sound of lubed fingers pushing in and out of his hole making his head swirl. He couldn’t hold it in anymore, moans and whimpers slipping out in succession intermixed with the occasional “hyung” or “Jinnie."

  
Seungmin felt his precum leaking onto his sweater staining the fabric dark red, before it got pushed all the way to his shoulders to expose more skin. He opened his eyes as Changbin slowed down, three fingers now idly sitting in his hole...he already felt so full and overwhelmed and Changbin had been avoiding his prostrate all this time.

  
“Is this what you wanted Minnie?” Hyunjin was sat on the head of the couch one hand patting Seungmin’s damp hair while the other was stroking his own member slowly. Seungmin didn’t even remember Hyunjin stripping off his jeans and boxers in his haze. He caught the older’s eyes nodding slowly as he was still catching his breath. His gaze moved down to Hyunjin’s hand that was barely engulfing his boyfriend’s big cock. He wanted to reach out and replace the hand with his own but he was too high in the clouds to think properly let alone move.

  
“You gotta talk to us pup, no words, no fingers,” he heard Changbin call out mockingly, a loud whine echoing through the room as he felt the loss, his hole squeezing onto nothing but cold air.

  
“I-” Seungmin felt tears well up, he rarely cried during sex but it was just too much. He was emotionally and physically so wound up. Seungmin pulled one of his hands up to wipe at his eyes before continuing,“Yes, feels so good...p-please continue Changbin hyung, need your fingers," Seungmin practically begged, pushing his ass up and turning around to give the older a pleading look.  
He was so worked up, it left him immensely impatient. Jutting out his lower lip the younger was about to plead again when nimble fingers grabbed him roughly and turned him on his back. In seconds Seungmin found himself caged between his two partners. Hyunjin had pulled him flush to his chest, biting at his exposed shoulder until a red mark blossomed. His knees were drawn to his chest, Hyunjin holding his legs up, spreading them for Changbin to have easier access.

  
“Ahh hyungiiee please,” Seungmin’s voice was reaching a new high, his eyes were tightly shut closed. Tears rolling down his cheeks as Changbin pushed in three fingers at once, pumping them at a fast pace without mercy. The vanilla lube smell was numbing his senses on top of all the pleasure that he felt.

  
Seungmin was perfectly pressed against Hyunjins hard-on in this position and took the opportunity to move down making the older’s breath hitch at the new found pleasure. He was grinding back into Hyunjin and every thrust forward pushed Changbin’s fingers impossibly deep. The oldest was kissing his inner thigh biting down harshly, leaving beautiful marks to blossom purple on Seungmin’s milky skin. On one particularly harsh bite, Changbin curled his fingers up finally hitting the spot that Seungmin had been deprived of this whole time. The younger cried out, back arching and hands gripping hyunjins thighs so hard that he was sure he would’ve drawn blood if his nails weren’t trimmed so neatly. Changbin was pumping into him ruthlessly now, hitting his prostate at every thrust. It was becoming too much, Seungmin couldn’t hold much longer. Hyunjin was kissing and leaving marks on his shoulder, using his free hand to ghost over Seungmin’s nipples, the sensations were overwhelming. He could feel the warm feeling of pleasure coil inside of him. His voice was lost and all that left his lips were pants and sharp whines.

  
“G-gon unng gonna come,” he gasped with a last effort, his nails leaving streaky marks on Hyunjin’s exposed thighs as he was digging into them.

  
“C-can pup come p-please?,” Seungmin managed to stutter out, trying so hard to wait for permission and not let go right then and there. He could feel Hyunjin move to look at Changbin presumably confirming if he could give permission. Seungmin’s mind was barely there by the time he could hear Hyunjin whisper into his ear “Come for us, our pretty pup,” and that was all it took for the younger to release spurts of cum all over his sweater. The white contrasting nicely with the red fabric. After a few minutes Hyunjin let go of his legs, winding his arms under Seungmin’s sweater to strip him of the soiled piece of clothes. Seungmin was still breathing heavily coming down from the high, when he saw Changbin getting up to move towards their bedroom.

  
“Wait," Seungmin reached out to pull on his boyfriend’s hand, “you haven’t come yet…,” he said softly, voice raspy and strained, “and neither has Jinnie,” he added, pressing back against said person. Changbin’s eyes narrowed in what Seungmin could make out as tenderness, he could see a fond smile forming on the olders lips. Changbin cupped his cheeks, coming closer for a quick peck.  
“This was all about you pup, we will be fine,” the smaller male murmured against his lips. His heart clenched in love at the words as Hyunjin pulled him back against his chest, arms tightly slung around his middle.

  
“We love you so much Minnie, if you ever want to try anything you let us know okay?” Hyunjin said as he pressed fleeting kisses on his exposed flesh, making sure to be extra careful of the tender spots that were turning purple.

  
Not finding any more energy to argue, he slumped against the older, trying to keep his tears at bay. He blinked a couple times, biting his lower lip before taking a few shaky breaths to calm down. Changbin had returned with one of his shirts, new boxers and a blanket that looked like it was just yanked of their bed. A hearty chuckle escaped him seeing how Changbin's small frame was pulling the big blanket with him, attempting to hold everything in his arms as the older was clutching onto a blue shirt and Seungmin’s favorite red boxers with the little bones on them. Seungmin detached himself from Hyunjin and took the pieces of clothing from Changbin to put them on.

  
“Stop laughing brat,” Changbin chided sounding nothing but adorable to Seungmin.

  
He felt Changbin nudge at the leather around his neck. “Do you want me to take it off for you Minnie?”

  
Lifting his hand to trace around the studs, he contemplated keeping it on but feeling how it could be uncomfortable for Hyunjin who loved to nuzzle into Seungmin’s neck, he nodded to Changbin’s question. Nimble fingers unlatched the collar from him, caressing the reddish marks around his neck that it left. Seungmin leaned into the touch too sleepy and tired to do much more than that. He wanted to ask who the collar belonged to but his eyes betrayed him as they slowly drifted closed.

  
They ended up pulling the cushions up to extend the couch after Hyunjin fell off earlier when they attempted to fit all three of them. Seungmin was snuggled in between the two again but this time the warm feeling that was engulfing his heart was of pure love. He looked up watching as the two older shared a sweet kiss and snuggled himself back into Changbin’s chest, Hyunjin moving down to properly spoon the younger letting his lips rest on the back of his neck. Before his fatigue could catch up again he quickly uttered the words that rarely left his lips.

  
“I love you both so much, thank you for everything,” and with a last kiss to his forehead from Changbin as Hyunjin tightened his grip around Seungmin’s waist, he fell asleep in the safety of the two people he trusted more than himself. And if he noticed Changbin clicking away at his laptop in his sleepy daze, he chose to ignore it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading...it really doesn't have anything substantial but I hope you liked it~
> 
> Kudos/Comments are v appreciated!💛
> 
> I also have a nsfw twt if anyone wants to see me screaming about seungmin 24/7  
@minsweaterpaws


End file.
